


The boys who lived

by snow_ink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everybody finds love in the end., Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_ink/pseuds/snow_ink
Summary: JKR曾說，說不定《哈利波特》的故事只是哈利在樓下的儲物間裡幻想出來給自己的安慰。但我不。





	The boys who lived

**Author's Note:**

> 發想源自此：
> 
> @雪君摸魚小精靈:……然後莉莉波特打開儲物間，揪住她兒子的耳朵，讓他解釋赤字成績單是咋回事，波特先生和教父小天狼星愛莫能助，而班主任石內卜教授已準備好地獄一樣的補習內容等著他。

 

**Side A. 哈利掉入了一個夢境**

00.

所謂人不輕狂枉少年，每個騷年都曾有那麼一段不可言說的寫做青春讀做中二的時期，而我們的小屁孩主角，哈利‧詹姆‧波特先生自然不是甚麼例外。他就跟大多數的熱血小年輕一樣有著英雄崇拜情節，但他對於外星人攻打地球而地球人基因突變成超級人類來打擊壞蛋的那種套路不是很有興趣（機器人是很酷但他搞不大懂那是怎麼運作的），基於他是個英國人……還有甚麼比魔法更適合他的幻想世界？

01.

於是乎，在被莉莉‧波特，意即他老媽，給第一百零一次關進小黑屋（原因是他第N次赤字的成績單），噢不，是小儲物間之後，哈利開始了專屬於他的天方夜譚。

首先就是主角了。通常這都是一個備受欺凌或者童年較悲慘的角色，啊，這點和他自己真是一模模一樣樣啊！那麼這個主角就決定是他哈利‧波特本人了！棒呆，在自己的世界能讓自己當主角實在是一個再好不過的設想！哈利不能對自己更滿意。順便，有著悲慘過去的主角基本都是沒爹沒娘的，於是主角的父母連個出場的戲份都沒有就直接領便當了。他還很沒良心地將主角已經雙亡的父母給安上了自家老爸與老媽的名字，實在是現實生活中被管束得太慘無人道，他寧可幻想世界裡的自己能活得更灑脫不羈點。

不過雖然沒了爹娘，也不好讓主角就這麼流離失所，哈利想了半天也就只有德思禮家比較符合時下的後母設定。小天狼星對他太好了所以不容易想像，德思禮家嘛就相當適合扮演這種討人厭的丑角（哈利同情了主角一秒）。最好能讓達力在裡頭變得更肥一點，再配上一條豬尾巴就更相得益彰了。嗯，合理可信沒毛病！

02.

設想好主角的背景設定之後，哈利考慮起了大反派的部分，要讓誰來當這個終極BOSS他考慮了很久（事實上也才半分鐘不到），基本就是湯姆‧瑞斗沒跑了。全世界大概不會有像湯姆‧瑞斗這麼令人厭惡的傢伙了，成績又好人又帥還受到所有師長與女孩子的喜愛，太惹人厭了對吧？為了報復這點，哈利決定讓瑞斗在他的世界裡變得又醜又蠢又不得人心，另外再絞盡腦汁拆解對方的名字並重新排列組合，幫他冠上了一個Lord Voldemort的名號，以隱喻大魔頭想長生不老的邪惡意圖（事後哈利被湯姆嘲笑他的中世紀專題研究不過關——因為這名號在翻譯成現代英文後會變成是Lord Dark Lord，顯得多此一舉）。別名的you-know-who則是出自現實生活中他們（特指男孩紙）在提到瑞斗時總是會使用到的代稱（比如「那個誰又再泡女神了！」之類的酸溜溜語氣，無視了其實是女神在泡瑞斗的事實。）

03.

這當然不是說他忌妒甚麼的，他這叫怨恨好嗎。

04.

除此之外還有一些不能少的自肥設定，比如主角是個救世主啊還是金三角之首等等，萬眾矚目舉世無雙簡直不能更滿足他的虛榮心。

但是把設想中的角色都羅列出來之後，哈利遇到了一個大問題。

他的知識庫不足以撐起他心目中可歌可泣可供世人傳頌的壯烈史詩級故事。

05.

「當你遇到了問題，就去圖書館吧。」——妙麗‧珍‧格蘭傑。

在學霸的耳濡目染之下，哈利首先想到的就是去圖書館找資料，試圖找找有沒有甚麼「中世紀巫師研究」之類的專書，如果有這種書的話。

然後很不幸地。

他遇到了大反派本人。

06.

是誰說湯姆‧瑞斗從不主動搭理人的？

07.

「還給我！那是我的！」哈利壓低了聲音威脅。長得不夠高以至於搆不到被搶走的筆記本，才不是他正面臨的殘酷現實！

「為甚麼？」對方明知故問地說，翻看了被充當成筆記用的日記本：「鑒於這裡頭也提到了我，難道我沒有資格翻閱？」

「你想要甚麼？」哈利小心地環顧了四周，就怕被瑞斗的私人俱樂部給圍剿。

把整本筆記看得差不多的人微微一笑：「我要參與。」

「甚麼！？」哈利發現自己太激動了，連忙降低了音量：「你甚麼意思？」

「參與整個創作。」瑞斗慢條斯理地闔上了筆記本，手指在封底來回摩娑。「包含設定與故事走向。」

「你想得美！這可是我的故事！」這根本是侵犯隱私！

「也是我的。」他自信地說：「而且我相信你也需要有人一塊討論。」

「就算是好了，你也是我最不可能求助的人！」

「喔，是嗎。」對方顯得很遺憾，「那我只好告訴格蘭傑，你把她設定成了長著大齙牙和蓬蓬頭的書蟲。」

「不！你不准！」哈利大喊，下一秒立刻把瑞斗給扯到書架裡邊，心裡慶幸他們位在最沒什麼人感興趣的總類。

「你到底想幹嘛？」哈利瞪著這個不知道在打甚麼主意的人，他想不通自己身上能獲得甚麼好處，值得對方特地來找他。

「就只是參與，正巧我對魔法也挺感興趣。」

哈利狐疑地盯著他，「以及？」

瑞斗繼續說道：「學校太無聊了，而你這個構想看起來還算有點意思。」

哈利勉強把這看做是稱讚。「你的條件？」

「正如方才所說，我也是當事人之一，故事走向和細節設定要讓我看過，必要時我可以否絕或修改。」

「這可太超過了！」哈利很是氣憤。

「我可以幫你找資料。」瑞斗慢悠悠地說，他的視線似有若無地飄過了桌上的《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》，哈利不由得漲紅了臉。「還能教你化學。」

「你怎麼知道我的化學不好？」他們可沒在同一班。哈利警惕起來。

瑞斗語帶興味：「化學科老師總在上課時警告大家不能學波特。」

噢！該死的老蝙蝠！他早該知道的！

「好吧，」哈利咬牙切齒道：「成交！」

「合作愉快。」

哈利忿忿地與瑞斗握了手。

他怎麼才知道湯姆‧瑞斗的性格這麼惡劣？

08.

事實證明湯姆‧瑞斗不是一般的有用。

「如果你的時間有限，我們可以先從期刊論文開始。」瑞斗帶著他來到資訊檢索區，將檢索結果的其中一個條目秀給他看—— 《當代情境中的巫師與儀式展演》。

「哇喔……」哈利看著一條又一條的檢索結果，開始覺得這個故事好像有點超出他的掌控了：「為甚麼我不能直接谷歌就好？」

「那是因為你會在第一個頁面就放棄。」瑞斗照著他的意願打開了網站進行搜尋，跳出來的頁面都是關於「Research Wizard」——一個告訴你怎麼找到好書的圖書館資訊服務系統。

但我也不是真想找得那麼詳細。哈利看著瑞斗跳回到原本的資料庫網站，滑鼠的游標停在了《外來政權、宗教、以及晚近本土文化復振運動對巫師與祭儀之影響》。

「我怎麼都不知道有這些？」哈利隨口一問。

「因為你傻。」瑞斗看著他說道。

哈利一時之間居然沒想到要反駁。「……你是怎麼把這句話說得那麼像誇獎的？」

「我有嗎？」

哈利半信半疑，瑞斗在轉頭繼續搜尋前所露出的那個笑容只讓他更疑惑了。

09.

一切進展得挺順利，哈利與瑞斗一連泡了好幾個週末的圖書館，完善了更多設定細節。瑞斗還另外準備了一本筆記，將查到的有用資料分類整理在一塊（例如中世紀的獵巫行為等等，哈利承認這種過於學術研究範疇的領域從來不是他的專長）。這導致了他在惡作劇事業上的一事無成，莉莉從一開始的懷疑到不看好再到驚訝與欣慰，頻頻詢問到底是誰改造了波特家的小壞蛋（莉莉的原話是「我以為基因遺傳是無法後天改變的，鑒於我這麼多年來都沒能成功」）。

哈利有點不滿，就不能是他自己主動進取自發向上？雖然其中確實是有湯姆的作用在，但是發想人一開始也是他沒錯吧？

噢，對了，他們在合作的第三天開始就互稱名字了。湯姆認為既然他們是長期合作關係，應該早點互相熟悉起來，更有助於進展。

另一方面，這些妄想在湯姆的推波助瀾下，比他一開始以為的更有意思，哈利發現自己真的有點著迷其中了。

這之中不乏有湯姆作伴的因素，畢竟截至目前為止，知道他們在創作這個故事的人並不多。

天狼星是其一，而這是因為他們某次通電話時（他拿著天狼星新買給他的手機），對方聊到最近都沒怎麼聽見哈利被關小黑屋，哈利順勢說起了最近的心頭好。天狼星聽說了之後興奮地毛遂自薦，說他要在裡頭當一個逃犯，還不嫌事大地要哈利把路平設定成狼人，只因為他覺得這樣很酷（哈利也這麼認為，但湯姆不予置評）。他還告訴哈利，他與詹姆他們在中學時代曾經組過一個叫做「劫盜者」的樂團，天天找機會從學校偷溜出去練團，如果有需要的話，他可以把當年的逃學路線圖找出來給他（哈利欣然接受）。

其他的知情人員還有雙胞胎兩人，湯姆對他們適應良好，同意讓他們看這個故事——只要代表他們的其中一個角色死亡的話。

『你不能隨便殺死我的朋友！』哈利鎮重抗議。

『噢，我可以。』湯姆慢條斯理地說：『他們同意了。』

哈利瞪著他。

之後他從雙胞胎那裡得知，湯姆承諾協助他們完成半年份的古英語作業。

如果哈利沒記錯的話，雙胞胎可是高他們一個年級。

他恨學霸。

10.

倒不是哈利介意讓更多人知道這件事，但是一來他不好意思自己說，二來——

莉莉會先殺了他，因為他在故事裡殺了她和詹姆。他也不敢讓詹姆知道，因為他老爸絕對會告訴莉莉。

妙麗的反應則會是「世界上才——沒——有——魔————法————！」或者更可能是「這個太不嚴謹太不合邏輯了，我們得加入更多細節鋪墊才行！」

他已經有湯姆了，不需要更多會讓他頭昏腦脹的東西。

榮恩是他最想分享的人，但是他怕他的好朋友會很生氣：「為甚麼你是救世主而我只是路人甲？」

即使湯姆多次鼓勵他找榮恩分享，哈利也打死不從。

友誼的小船是會說翻就翻的！

11.

在哈利和湯姆討論到一個大魔頭該有的野心時，湯姆嘲諷他所提出的「長生不老」以及「征服世界」是有多麼俗套。

「那你來告訴我你的野心是甚麼啊！」哈利反擊道。

湯姆不說話了。

於是最後就這麼定調，只是在湯姆的建議下，多加上了分靈體與食死人的設定。

「食死人我懂，就是BOSS用完即摔的小嘍囉嘛。」哈利很好奇湯姆是怎麼做到一臉鄙夷還能很優雅的，「但是分靈體是幹甚麼用的？」

「你不是希望黑魔王更邪惡？將靈魂分裂就足夠讓人恐懼了。」

「我懂了，你是說像精神分裂那樣。」哈利覺得能舉一反三的自己真是好棒棒。

「那是另外一種病症。我所說的更近似於多重人格，正式名稱是解離性人格障礙。」

「也就是說……？」

湯姆當天幫他借了一本書：《24個比利》。

「所以你的意思是有很多個人被你分裂出來了？」哈利一週後問了對方：「我是指，將靈魂分裂成了一個個獨立的個體。」

「你真聰明。」

哈利不想問對方到底是怎麼把誇讚說得那麼像貶損的，更不想知道為甚麼湯姆即使翻白眼也總是這麼該死的好看。

「但是這些被分裂出來的靈魂不能全部都活著吧，這樣我怎麼打贏你？」終極BOSS只能有一個，不然正義的一方還玩甚麼？

「你可以把其他的封印起來。」湯姆涼涼地說。

「好主意。」哈利點了點頭，「數量呢？」他們邊聊邊走進了超商。

12.

「七是個好數字。」哈利嚴肅地說：「不多，也不少。」

13.

湯姆不置可否，他更在意的是自己會被封印在甚麼東西上：「至少四個。」

「最多三個。」哈利毫不退讓，「開始這個故事的人可是我。」

「但是被分裂的人是我。」

哈利生氣地將杯子、皇冠與戒指設定成了其中三個分靈體，以示報復。

而湯姆微笑地在筆記本中標明分靈體的最後一個項目裡寫下了哈利的名字。

哈利覺得很森氣，湯姆就是來噁心他的。

14.

「剩下的你要怎麼處理？」依舊很不解氣的哈利語帶不善地問。

「日記本。」湯姆邊說邊寫，他的字漂亮到讓哈利覺得自己的字像一條條找不著北的蟲子死命地在橫線上扭動。「還有小金匣與蛇。」

15.

蛇的名字叫做娜吉妮。和湯姆家裡養的那隻同名。

16.

「為甚麼取這名字？」

在超商買完飲料與零食之後，哈利跟著湯姆回到了他家。他對於眼前氣派的建築與奢侈的裝潢震驚不已，以至於在看到湯姆的寵物是一條蛇時都感到麻木了。

「這個名字出自印度語，意思是女性的蛇神。」

扔了一隻老鼠進去的湯姆心不在焉地回答。

17.

不就是母蛇嗎。

哈利覺得湯姆也是滿懶的。

18.

這麼一想他就愈發覺得很有道理，因為湯姆曾說過魔法非常有用，如果有魔法的話，他能節省掉非常多的時間與力氣，只將精力用在最重要的事情上（比如讀取心思以更快達成目的之類的，湯姆嘲諷說那還不如去研究超能力呢，但是他們最終同意這個可以算做是魔法的一門）。

分靈體很可能也是這麼回事，想想看，七個黑魔頭完全能靠著他們自己的力量征服整個世界，多麼有效率。

19.

「你想太多了。」湯姆帶著他走到了另一個房間，「我不喜歡和別人分享。」即使那是他自己也不行。

20.

「那金匣呢？」

湯姆看了他一眼，從桌上的珠寶盒中拿出了一個帶著金鏈子的小物件。

「這是我的母親的。」他在哈利拿起來仔細端詳的時候說道：「據說是她的遺物。」他的聲音聽不出甚麼情緒。

「我很抱歉……」哈利不知道該說些甚麼才好，他走到湯姆身邊，坐在了他的身旁。

「不用道歉。」湯姆漫不經心地把玩小小的金匣。「我對她並沒有甚麼感覺。」

哈利想說不是這樣的，但是不知道該怎麼解釋，「那你爸呢？」

湯姆冷笑：「我只見過他一次。」

他此時的語氣充滿了厭惡，哈利從沒聽過他用這麼強烈的情緒去談及一個人，「我算是私生子，因為我的母親只是個女傭，他們不想承認。但是生都生了，他們也沒辦法，只好買了這間房子來讓我自生自滅。」

「總有一天我要殺了他。」

21.

「你可以殺掉他。」

哈利為自己的平靜感到不可思議，他並沒有感到恐懼或厭惡，他僅僅是接受了。

「只是沒必要在現實世界裡。」他緊緊抓著湯姆的手，首次堅定沉著地看著對方。

「他不值得你這麼做。」

22.

「你說的對。」湯姆看了他半晌，也緊緊握了回去。「他不值得。」

他們相視而笑，兩人都沒發現湯姆第一次在某件事情上順從了哈利的意見。

23.

然後他們終於開始了這天的正事——幫哈利複習化學科的期末考試。

哈利原先提議去速食店，但湯姆一臉嫌惡地說那裡太吵。

『我以為你在那種環境下不見得能吸收多少進去。』

哈利不得不承認他說的是對的，太多他們認識的人了，很可能到最後變成是他和榮恩等人大聊特聊起來，或者是被湯姆的（非官方）私人俱樂部給頻頻打斷——他可忘不了當他們在圖書館時，總是有人冒出來要和湯姆請教作業問題的場景。這些人從學弟妹到學長姐都有，他們不勝其擾，最後湯姆帶著哈利去隔壁的大學圖書館申請了研究小間，才總算是將閒雜人等隔絕在外。

在被對方否決掉一堆選項後（哈利已經習慣了他的挑剔成性），湯姆才說他們可以來他家。

現在他瞭解這是為甚麼了，因為這房子夠大夠安靜，想吃甚麼或喝甚麼也都會有人隨時提供（這些人沒有湯姆的命令都不會出現，哈利很想知道他們到底是怎麼樣才能隨叫隨到的，那簡直像是有魔法——噢，等等，他想到了一個新的設定！），而且都是很精緻美味的食物（哈利這下終於明白為甚麼湯姆不想去速食店，也沒在超商裡買任何零食了）。

而且有很多書，高聳到天花板的藏書。哈利覺得妙麗會不計任何代價只為了換取在這裡借書的機會。

他看了看書牆，再看向了正慢條斯理品著紅茶的湯姆，語氣略顯微妙：「我以為你會拿出一疊厚厚的書。」

卻沒想到桌上只有哈利自己的課本和課堂筆記，兩者都充斥著各種塗鴉（以及對石內卜的各種醜化）。

「你認為自己讀得完？」湯姆挑眉反問。

「是不能。」哈利乾巴巴地說，「但是你這樣也太簡便了。」

湯姆似笑非笑：「喔？」

接著他徹底服氣了，對方甚至連課本都不需要，僅憑出色的記憶力就把這些知識清楚地統整條列在筆記本中（他在翻開哈利的筆記時再次挑眉，哈利很驚訝他居然沒有就此發表任何評語）。

湯姆一邊寫一邊說明，有時則會再加上圖解，並適時舉例。他的講解方式深入淺出，把許多哈利原本弄不太懂的地方從原理開始逐一梳理，指出他的盲點後引導他找出正確的解答，哈利很驚訝地發現自己居然能融會貫通了。

「你平常是怎麼唸書的？」他把手伸向剛剛在超商買的洋芋片，心服口服地虛心求教。「有甚麼筆記或訣竅可以參考嗎？」

「那些東西上課有聽講就會了。」放棄嫌棄他個人品味的湯姆漫不經心地說道，他正在批改哈利的小考考卷（沒錯，湯姆當場臨時出題），「自然也不需要甚麼筆記。」

哈利恨死了學神這種生物。

24.

期末考結束後哈利邀請湯姆到家裡玩，一方面是莉莉的盛情邀約——哈利這次的成績是有史以來的漂亮，石內卜認為他作弊，親眼盯著他重寫一份試卷，結果成績與第一次的分數不分軒輊，石內卜當下的表情簡直大快人心；另一方面則是為了實踐對自己的承諾——上回去湯姆家時許下的，不論成績是好或壞，哈利覺得自己都有必要邀請對方來一趟。

「歡迎你，湯姆。我是莉莉。」莉莉一邊說著一邊給了湯姆一個熱情的擁抱：「感謝你拯救了哈利的化學期末考。」

「一切都是哈利自己的努力，波特太太。」哈利注意到湯姆顯得有點僵硬，並不是厭惡的那種，而是不知所措。他不禁咧開了嘴，他就知道莉莉在聽說了湯姆的情況後會母性氾濫。「媽，你會把湯姆給勒死的。」

「我為你們兩個感到驕傲。」本來想把莉莉給勸開的哈利也被拉進了擁抱中，他在莉莉的肩上看到了被按在另一頭的湯姆，他們都一臉驚訝。然後哈利伸出手從後面攬住了湯姆，對他愈發訝異的柔軟神情笑得瞇起了眼。

瞧？

哈利非常高興自己邀請了他。

25.

當晚湯姆留宿在了哈利家——這次是詹姆提起的，他覺得這是很稀鬆平常的事，他年輕時也常讓逃家的天狼星跟他住在一塊。莉莉也鼓勵他留下，他們都心知肚明沒有人會等湯姆回家。

坐在哈利床上的湯姆沒有平常的牙尖嘴利，他看起來若有所思。哈利好笑地猜想，住在救世主家還和救世主一家人一塊吃晚餐，對於一個黑魔王來說可能不只是太超過。

「媽媽說只要你有空，隨時都可以來我們家玩。」

「這只是客套話。」湯姆說道，但是他的表情看起來異常迷惑，彷彿他也質疑自己話裡的真實性。

「你說是就是吧。」哈利眨了眨眼，不勉強他。「晚安，湯姆。」他關掉了燈。

「晚安，哈利。」湯姆在黑暗中對著打地鋪的哈利低聲道。

26.

暑假緊接著到來，而哈利終於可以好好度過一個沒有補課或補考的假期。

他帶著湯姆去拜訪了鄰近的鄧不利多——這是湯姆只在筆記中認識的霍格華茲校長——湯姆對老人的嫌惡讓哈利忍不住發笑。

「噢，得了吧。」哈利舔著冰淇淋說道，「你只是不高興有人批評你。」

「那只是個老糊塗。」湯姆恨恨地說，那個老蜜蜂居然說他對真正重要的事物一無所知，「我懷疑他自己也不知道。」他手中的冰淇淋被他戳得糊成了一團。

「誰知道呢。」哈利飛快地吃掉了最後的甜筒，意猶未盡地舔著自己的手，「雖然很多人都說他可能精神不太正常，但是他常常會說出一些發人深省的話。」

這個形象非常符合哈利對於巫師的想像，於是他將鄧不利多設定成了睿智而有些瘋瘋癲癲的老校長。至於他們現實生活的中學校長則被他扔到了魔法部長的位置——沒有人喜歡他們那個只會拍人馬屁的校長先生，湯姆說可能是因為他夠蠢所以才能坐上那個位置。

「故弄玄虛罷了。」湯姆哼了一聲，把手中的冰淇淋直接塞給了哈利。

哈利笑咪咪地接過，在葛林戴華德——住在鄧不利多隔壁的另一個老人，哈利覺得他很帥，湯姆直接給他白眼——把手工製作的兩球蜂蜜牛奶冰淇淋拿給他們的時候，他就在期待這個時刻了。他知道湯姆不喜歡零食，特別是很甜的零食。

「謝了。」哈利含了一大口吞下，嘴上立刻多出了一片白色的鮮奶油。

「髒死了。」

哈利接下了湯姆扔過來的手帕。

27.

哈利也把湯姆介紹給了榮恩與妙麗。

他必須說，他非常、非常驚訝湯姆居然從頭到尾都沒有批評過他的朋友任何一句話。

事實上，哈利發現榮恩與妙麗兩人對他印象非常好，他們相處得和樂融融，完全——沒有——哈利預想中可能會發生的慘烈狀況。他在妙麗追問他們到底在偷偷摸摸做甚麼的時候，很乾脆地告訴另外兩人有關哈利的故事——哈利以為湯姆永遠都不會主動提起，但湯姆實際上甚至進一步告訴他們，他就是故事裡的大壞蛋，以至於他的朋友們光顧著同情他所遭受的待遇，而沒有去責備哈利在故事中給他們設定的角色細節。

「我怎麼覺得你對我的朋友好像很熟？」這種完美迴避的手法讓哈利覺得湯姆似乎把他的朋友的脾氣都摸了個透。

湯姆對此只是神祕一笑，把話題帶回了主軸。

當哈利給他們看至今以來的筆記，以及哈利所寫下的片段草稿後，妙麗立刻積極表明了她想參與的意願：「我覺得你應該把S.P.E.W.寫進去，這剛好可以宣揚真正的平權！」哈利從善如流，反正湯姆對這一塊沒甚麼興趣，有人自願分攤那是再好不過了。

榮恩則是熱情地參與了魁地奇規則的設置，他對於搜捕手的重要性沒甚麼意見（看看湯姆的處境吧，榮恩覺得一個不用遭受致命危險又能跟著主角吃香喝辣的配角已經很不錯了——當然他之後會後悔自己當初怎麼就那麼天真），只要求哈利一定要讓他當守門員。哈利非常高興，因為湯姆對於運動是非常不感冒，他終於找到能跟他討論魁地奇與飛天掃帚的人了。

他們的故事小組有愈來愈多的人加入，原本就知情的雙胞胎提供了非常豐富的惡作劇把戲，奈威對於藥草的知識則是讓湯姆也感到驚艷，金妮的存在則為這個故事摻了點粉紅泡泡元素——在場的男孩們不置可否，雖然他們都同意了。露娜則是以另一種方式讓所有人都無法忽視她的參與——她的天馬行空非常適合這種以幻想為基礎的世界，許多關於奇獸的外型與習性都是由露娜提出的——哈利甚至聽到湯姆說他有點喜歡她（湯姆的原話是露娜很不錯，哈利深明這個人就是從不樂意直接明說，於是他只是竊笑著點頭）。

28.

時間過得很快，哈利的生日一下子就到了。波特家一如往常幫他準備了慶生會，出席者除了天狼星、路平與東施（以及剛出生的泰迪）還有鄧不利多與葛林戴華德。哈利的朋友也受邀參與，湯姆就更不用說了。

生日會上裝飾了許多與魔法相關的小道具——蠟燭、蜘蛛網（但是沒有蜘蛛）、南瓜燈、掃把、天文儀、巫師尖帽、以及許許多多奇形怪狀的魔法生物——哈利不禁開玩笑地說他們其實是在慶祝萬聖節，或者他就是在過萬聖節沒錯，因為莉莉在殺了他之後又把他的鬼魂喚了回來，與會者哄堂大笑。（噢，是的，莉莉最後還是知道了，有那麼一瞬間想掐死她的兒子，然後用擁抱差點窒息了他。）

最後他們分享了一塊大蛋糕，哈利看著上頭維妙維肖的金探子簡直要樂壞了，他高漲的情緒一直維持到了睡覺前。

「我的禮物呢？」莉莉試做的奶油啤酒裡真的加了一些酒精，於是哈利到後來都有點過嗨。他的臉頰通紅，咧著嘴向湯姆伸出了手。

「你醉了。」湯姆說道，意外的語氣中並沒有甚麼嫌惡。

「才沒有。」哈利咕噥著打了一個酒嗝，手固執地伸著：「我的禮物。」

湯姆是唯一沒有當場給他禮物的人，但是哈利知道對方是一定會準備的。

「這兒。」湯姆端詳了他片刻，很乾脆地拿了出來，「拿好。」

哈利推了推眼鏡，盯著自己手中包裝得非常精美的禮物，扁平的長方體被包覆在墨綠色澤中，上頭用鑲著金邊的赭紅綢緞打了一個典雅的蝴蝶結。「這該不會是一本書吧？」

他笑著拆開了緞帶與外包裝紙，在看到內容物時忍不住倒吸了口氣。

那真的是一本書，封面上寫著《哈利波特與神秘的魔法石》，以及「哈利‧波特著」。

「這個……你是怎麼……」他驚訝地撫摸著平滑的書皮，屏息著掀開了內頁。這就像是市面上任何一本待售的書籍，有著書名頁、目次、與內頁上的小花邊，每個章節前甚至都有小小的插圖。目次與章節之間的頁面手寫了華麗的花體字——「To Chosen One」。

哈利完全說不出話來，他只能愣愣地看著湯姆，等待一個解釋。

「我請羅古德幫了點小忙。」他說的是插圖的部分，剩下的部分不言自明。「生日快樂，哈利。」

「我……」哈利不知道自己是過於感動或者喝了太多奶油啤酒以至於不能順利說話，他看了看手中的書，又看向了湯姆。

「我不反對你用一個擁抱來感謝我。」湯姆假笑道。

哈利立刻飛奔過去抱著他並用力地親了對方的臉頰，「這太棒了，湯姆！」

「真的，太棒了。」哈利又忍不住親了一下，然後緊緊抱住了他。

如果快樂有形體的話，哈利覺得那肯定是一頭繞著他們歡快奔跑的小鹿。

這絕對是最棒的生日禮物了。

29.

直到隔天早上哈利仍處於一種暈呼呼的狀態，一部分是醉的，一部份是他沒想到自己會度過那麼令人驚奇又感動的一天。他蹭了蹭枕頭，咧嘴對著明顯已經醒來一陣子的人說話：「嘿。」

「醒了？」湯姆站了起來，很快就把舖在地上的被褥都折得整整齊齊並疊在牆角，轉回去看著仍然賴在床上的人：「醒了就起來。」

「唔唔唔我頭暈。」哈利把頭埋在了枕頭裡哀號，他可憐兮兮地朝湯姆伸出了手，「一隻手借我，拜託。」

「酒量這麼淺就別喝那麼多。」湯姆走到了床前，握住了哈利的手，卻被猝不及防地往下一扯。

「嗯哼。」哈利傻呼呼地對著近在咫尺的湯姆微笑：「抓到你了。」

「醉鬼。」湯姆瞇起了眼，「快放開我。」

「不放。」哈利翻了個身摟住湯姆，把臉藏在了湯姆的頸窩。

然後他微張著嘴，不小心又睡著了。

 

**Side B. 湯姆自夢境中醒來**

他再次從夢境中醒來。再次從那個充斥著慾望、野心、殺戮與死亡的夢裡。

從有記憶起他就一直在做同一個夢，夢裡的他是個令人聞之色變、連名字也不能被提起的人。為了達到一己的目的，連自己都變得支離破碎。那些糾纏著他的夢境——或者說是前世？他無法確定——與他此刻的生活毫無關聯，也與他的認知毫不相符。現實中的他住在一個空蕩蕩的大房子裡，無人聞問。而他最在意的問題無人能解。

——魔法去了哪兒？

——為甚麼我會在這？

夢裡未消的野望與怨恨如遺毒般侵蝕著他，剛滿七歲的他被夢境與現實這兩個截然不同的世界撕裂開來。

他生於此，卻彷彿不屬於此。他屬於彼，彼端卻是空茫一片。

然後他看見了哈利波特。他發現他也在尋找魔法的蹤影。

他決定參與其中。

 

這個與夢境裡和他敵對的救世主同名的男孩沒有他所想的了不起，男孩常常闖禍、挨罵、受罰，容易大呼小叫，衝動易怒，無知而愚蠢，除了幸運之外恐怕沒有甚麼值得稱讚的地方。

意外的是一切似乎真的合作愉快。

男孩非常好哄騙，最開始的敵意在他的三言兩語之下很快就消減了大半，而且迅速分毫不剩。一半的他在心裡嗤笑，另一半的他覺得新鮮有趣。

他們頻繁結伴。

 

漸漸的，他的夢境不再總是鮮豔的血色，就像是褪色了一般，那種濃重沉鬱的色彩如同被放在了日光下過度曝曬著，逐漸開始淡化。他做夢的次數愈來愈少，夢境愈來愈零碎而短暫，而他對著男孩所表露的情緒愈來愈多。

他把他的興衰、他的出生與死亡、他的野心與手段告訴了他。

他把他最痛恨的事情一併攤開在男孩的眼前。

他恨這一切的始作俑者，他恨死神，他恨他的父親。

『總有一天我要殺了他。』

夢境裡的恨意與現實交織，他有那麼一刻忘了控制自己的表情。

男孩看到了一切，但是他沒有阻止。

『你可以殺掉他。』

那就像是聽見了厚實的冰層破裂的清脆聲響，由最外層一路裂進了他的心底。

『只是沒必要在現實世界裡。』

破碎的力道順著裂縫往四面八方擴散，引發了連鎖效應，寒冰在猛然間盡數碎裂崩落，直至分解消散不見。

『他不值得你這麼做。』

他的恨意因為父親在故事裡的死亡而消解，而他的夢靨因此得以終結。

他彷如新生，心性柔軟得如同一個初生的嬰兒。

 

然後他又在這裡了。他在椅子下縮成一團，從拱形天芎瀉下的光無法照到他醜陋可怖的小小身軀，冰冷的地板顯然也暖和不了他。他渾身抽搐，只能發出不成聲的呻吟。

所有的溫暖在夢境結束時就已經離他遠去，那只是他這片殘缺的靈魂在這個生與死的交界之地所做的一個夢。

而在他的夢終止之後，存留於此就變成了對他的懲罰。

死神說他的靈魂不完整，所以他既無法踏上旅程，也無法步入永恆的死亡。

他不知道自己要再待上幾千幾萬年或者數不盡的幾億年。

永恆這個詞此時變成了一個嘲諷。

 

死神偶爾會跟他說話，他從不出現，而他的聲音無法聽出是從哪個方向傳來。那道聲音聽不出性別、辨不出年紀，語氣平板沒甚麼起伏，他唯一可以知道的是死神很無聊，否則不會特意來找他。

但這次似乎有甚麼不同。

他看見一雙腳從甚麼都沒有的空茫裡出現，白茫的霧氣像是被憑空掀起了一角，揭開了一個穿著袍子的人。

披著隱形斗篷的哈利波特手上拿著接骨木魔杖與重生石，出現在他的面前。

那持著魔杖的手對準了自己，他以為他終於要迎來永恆的死亡。

但是甚麼都沒有發生，除了他的身軀變得暖和起來。

哈利波特把他放到了椅子上，太久沒有接觸的光線讓他覺得刺眼，皮膚也感到刺痛，但是他沒有像平常那樣呻吟。

男孩像是看出了他的疑問，整理著自己的袍子說道：

「如果你是問我是否會記得這一切，我的答案是不會。」

「而倘若你想知道的是我來這裡的目的，我想你已經知道了。」

他被小心而輕柔地抱在了懷中，男孩把隱形斗篷披在了他們身上。

「你該知道，他最終還是會回到這裡。」死神的聲音縹緲傳來。

「我會解決的。」

然後他們消失在了王十字車站的盡頭。

 

他再次醒來。

哈利波特仍縮在他的頸窩，對方的鼻息輕淺，凌亂的髮絲隨著吐息不安分地搔弄著他的鼻腔，和煦的晨光灑落在他們身上。

他看著近在咫尺的臉龐，想起了朝他伸出的那隻手。把他也給扯到床上的蓄意行徑彷彿是發生在很久以前的事。

那時的哈利波特逆著光的樣子，和他蜷縮在椅子上時所見到的十分相似。

他不記得對方當時是否還說了要帶他回家之類的話。

「湯姆？」對方半闔的眼簾緩緩張開。他把手放在了有著細微絨毛的臉上，幫忙撥開了礙眼的髮絲，露出光潔的額頭。

「我在。」

他看著那雙綠色的眼睛說道。

他沒有找到魔法。

他找著了愛。

 

**尾聲**

哈利的第一本書在湯姆幫他寄到出版社投稿之後順利出版。

他們的故事引發了熱潮，全世界的人們都在尋找魔法，書再刷了無數版，而今正要舉辦簽書會，以宣傳首刷精裝版的面市。

書籍本身在哈利的要求下還原了湯姆最一開始的編排設計，哈利唯一更動的是題獻頁。

——To my Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 又被隱形斗篷給坑了一把的死神：好氣喔，唯一的聊天對象沒了，救世主作弊啦
> 
> 真‧人生贏家的哈利：呵呵，我是死亡主宰我最大
> 
>  
> 
> 文中出現的書籍與文獻是真的存在，包含那兩篇很拗口的期刊論文以及圖書館系統都是。
> 
> 哈利在找中世紀巫師時發現有個和梅林同期的黑巫師叫Voldermortist，這個名字沒有確切的語源，哈利僅僅是當成一個名字抄錄下來並改編成了V的，湯姆嘲笑的是哈利(以及愚蠢的作者)連找個資料都可以引用錯誤這件事。
> 
> 而以原作的角度，目前查到的資料裡JKR都沒有提及V的名字源自於此黑巫師……的樣子，哈利波特維基裡也沒有收錄這個人名，所以至少來自魔法世界的湯姆可以不用拿這件事情自打嘴巴。
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 「你該知道，他最終還是會回到這裡。」
> 
> 死神狀似好意地提醒了他。
> 
> 「我會解決的。」
> 
> I' ll fix him.
> 
> 最終他用愛把湯姆修復了。
> 
> (END)


End file.
